Hochzeitsnacht
by Colera
Summary: Es bekümmert mich sehr, dass du mich nicht liebst, Finduilas." - junger Denethor und Finduilas; nichts Explizites trotz Titel.


A/N: Denethor hat sie geliebt, aber hat sie ihn geliebt? Ich sage nein.

* * *

Hochzeitsnacht

"Finduilas!"

"Herr Denethor." Finduilas wandte sich ab von dem Fenster, von dem aus sie nach Süden geblickt hatte, und drehte sich zu ihrem ihr jüngst anvermählten Gatten.

Er hatte seine Festtagsmontur abgelegt und trug nur noch ein leichtes Leinengewand, das sanft flatterte, als er mit großen Schritten auf sie zu kam. "Finduilas, meine Liebe! Hier bist du! Und ich dachte, du wärst mir davongelaufen! Schon vor der Hochzeitsnacht!" Er lachte übermütig und fasste sie mit beiden Händen an der Taille.

Das Gefühl seiner Berührung war ungewohnt, doch lachte sie für ein hübsches kleines Lachen. "Welch ein Unsinn, Herr Denethor."

Er wurde still, betrachtete sie für einen Augenblick wohlwollend und seufzte dann glücklich. "Du bist so wunderschön."

Sie kicherte ehrlich und schlug errötend die Augen nieder; nicht zum ersten mal sagte man ihr das, doch fühlte sie sich jedesmal so geschmeichelt.

Noch während sie wieder aufblickte, beugte sich Denethor zu ihr vor und küsste sie auf den Mund.

Sie zuckte zunächst zurück, erschrocken; sie wollte ihn von sich stoßen und weglaufen, aber sie tat es nicht: er war ihr Ehemann. Er hatte das Recht, dies zu tun. Vorsichtig beantwortete sie seinen Kuss, denn es war ihrerseits ihre Pflicht, ihren Gatten nicht zu enttäuschen. Es fühlte sich eigenartig an, hatte sie doch noch nie einen Mann so geküsst - es war auch nicht schlimm, stellte sie dann fest, sie würde sich daran gewöhnen können. Als er sie jedoch mit einem Arm an sich zog und die andere Hand zu ihrem Gesicht hob, sanft über ihre Wange strich und sie dann in ihrem Haar vergrub, musste sie sich zwingen, ruhig zu bleiben, denn die Hitze seines Kröpers durch die dünnen Gewänder war ihr unangehm und vestärkte ihren inneren Widerstand.

Dann entließ er sie aus seinem Kuss, aber nicht aus seiner Umarmung, und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Unsicher erwiderte seinen Blick, sie hatte Angst davor, was als Nächstes folgen würde. Sie wusste, was kommen würde, sie war doch kein Kind mehr, aber sie fürchtete es wie eines.

Denethor jedoch machte keine Anstalten, fortzufahren, sondern sah sie nur lange an und wirkte dabei immer trauriger.

"Es bekümmert mich sehr, dass du mich nicht liebst, Finduilas."

Sie wagte es nicht, ihm offen ins Gesicht zu lügen, schließlich wusste sie, dass er kein Thor war.

"Ich gebe mir Mühe, mein Herr Denethor."

Er seufzte wieder, diesmal klang er unglücklich. "Ich will nicht dein Herr sein, ich möchte Denethor sein, dein Liebster."

"Denethor, mein Liebster", wiederholte sie gehorsam.

Er ließ seine Hand aus ihren Haaren sinken.

"Wieso hast du der Heirat zugestimmt?"

Diese Frage überraschte sie sehr. "Ich hätte doch nicht ablehnen können, wenn mein Vater es doch gebilligt hatte!"

Er wirkte noch unglücklicher. "In meiner verliebten Verblendung hatte mich deine Schönheit und dein hübsches Lächeln für mich glauben lassen, dass du meine Liebe erwiderst und fühlte mich durch deine Zustimmung bestätigt, als dein Vater dich danach fragte. Es tut mir so weh, dass ich dich unlücklich machen werde." Er trat einen Schritt zurück.

Finduilas erschrak, so sollte es doch nicht sein!

"Herr Denethor!" Sie griff nach seiner Hand. "Verzeih, liebster Denethor... versteh mich doch nicht falsch! Von allen großen Männern Gondors hätte ich keinen lieber geheiratet als dich!" Und sie meinte es ehrlich. "Du bist ein kluger und großherziger Mann, und deine Liebe ist mehr als ich mir wünschen kann."

"Eine Frau von deinem Geschlecht und deiner Schönheit kann sich einen Mann wünschen, den sie auch liebt." Zärtlich strich er mit seinem Finger über ihre Hand, und sie konnte in seinen Augen sehen, wie sehr er sich wünschte, dieser Mann zu sein.

"Ich werde lernen, dich zu lieben", erwiderte sie fest, zuversichtlicher als sie sich fühlte. "Liebster Denethor", sagte sie noch einmal.

"Ich wünschte es." Er verharrte, dann näherte er sich ihr wieder, wie um sie nochmals zu küssen, doch zögerte er dann und verharrte.

"Ich elender Narr liebe dich sogar zu sehr, um dir meine Liebe aufzuzwingen." Er lachte bitter über den Widerspruch in seinen Worten. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich kann es nicht. Nicht heute." Mit einem bedrücktem Gesichtsausdruck wollte er sich abwenden, odch ließ sie seine Hand nicht los. Mit einem fragenden Blick sah er sie an.

Sie schluckte nervös. Aus gewisse Weise war sie froh und dankbar dafür, dass er ihretwegen darauf verzichten wollte, aber es fühlte sich auch falsch an, diese Ehe so zu beginnen.

"Finduilas?" Ein Funken verzweifelter Hoffnung glühte auf in seinen Augen.

"Danke." Das war alles, was sie ihm sagen konnte.

Der Funken verschwand aus seinen Augen. Er drückte ihre Hand sanft, ließ sie dann los und ging.

Er war wirklich ein guter Mann. Vielleicht würde sie lernen können, ihn zu lieben.

* * *

A/N: Was haltet ihr von der FF? Manche haben mir gesagt, dass sie Finduilas hier zu jugendlich finden - was meint ihr dazu?


End file.
